bombapediafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Bombagyár Rádió LXXII.
Dátum: 2009.05.15. Időtartam: 2:10:29 Résztvevők: Blogin, Ghostmissing, _Neo, Tomcat Zenék: * Vincze Lilla: Nem kell zászló * Cranberries: New New York * Monty Python: Always look on the bright side of life Témák: Témák: Blogin bankrablásba keveredett, de leszarja. Oktogonon trollkodott. Tomcat története bankrablásról Németországban alagút ásás és hagyományos vegyes módszer. Madárvédő golyókapkodó 2004-ben lelőtt bankrabló. Széna téren a rendőrök ellopták a pénzt. 14:40 Programajánló Túra a nemzeti őrsereggel egri nemzeti rock hétvége Fanta története. Az a náci kóla Amerika vs. Hitler megharagudtak rá. Nem adtak héliumot Németországnak Hindenburg katasztrófa. 3. magyarock fesztivál. 23:53 olvasói levelek: érdekes történelmi cikkekről ,hol vannak ilyenek? Történelemmel foglalkozó részleg is lehetne. holokauszt tagadás holokausztmagyarorszagon.hu kiszámolták, működő gázkamra terve van ott. iskolai lövöldözés balassagyarmati túszdráma 34:00 1. zene Vincze Lilla: Nem kell zászló Antijudaica könyvből felolvasás 42:10 Talmud magyarul Luzsénszky Alfonz, 4 perben védte meg, hogy hiteles és más nyelveken is így hangzik. 44:46 Trianoni szemle második része megjelent Könyvszkenner is van már. Dúró Dóráról zsidókról, talmudról. 56:38 megdöbbentek szocialisták Pécsett elszenvedett nagyarányú vereségükön. Pártszakadás sem zárható ki. Szili Katalinról. MSZP vége ezzel. Orbán Viktor szerint nem lesz 2/3 2010-ben Jobbik 10.1%-ot ért el. 01:01:49 éppen negyed évvel ezelőtt tartottuk meg tavalyi munkánkat értékelő értekezletünket GYF és Draskovics Tibor jelenlétében fogalmazott Bence József országos rendőr főkapitány. Gyűlöletbeszéd bevezetését. Már 2006-ban megvolt ez: "mocskos magyar" "mi ez a szar rajtad" a turulra 01:05:07 Az országgyűlés nemzetbiztonsági bizottsága tárgyalni fog a tettrekész magyar rendőrség szakszervezete működéséről amelynek főtitkára 4. a jobbik EP listáján. Radikális neonácik épülnek be az NBH soraiba azért kell. Szima Juditról van szó. Kimondta az igazságot és bujtogatásért feljelentették. 01:10:10 2. zene Cranberries: New New York 01:14:23 Blogin osztálytársa apja fideszes volt és van most is mszp-s ismerőse 01:19:03 Több évi jogi huzavona után hétfőn kitoloncolták John Damjanukor az egykori feltételezett de soha nem bizonyított német birodalmi táborőrt az USA-ból Németországba. A vád szerint SS őr volt a treblinkai munkatáborban. 1993-ban felmentették miután 6 évig ült ártatlanul. neo: Biztos bűnös, mert 88 éves. Neo szar poénja. Treblinkai mesék, ellentmondások nem volt Treblinka haláltábor fertőtlenítő állomás. Treblinka 2 ilyen volt köztörvényeseket tartottak ott. 01:26:16 Bajnai Gordon a miniszterelnök nem érti ,hogy miért vannak egyesek felháborodva a sukorói idegenforgalmi beruházás miatt és hogyan feltételezettnek rosszat az izraeli befektetőkről. Vajna Katyn-i filméről nyugaton nem aratott sikert kelten igen Auschwitz minden országnak van pavilonja. más a lengyel mint a magyar Lengyelek a németekről és az oroszokról. 01:37:02 3. zene Monty Python: Always look on the bright side of life 01:40:40 meg a családi pótlékot beemelnék az adóalapba a pókernyereményeket adómentessé tennék a szocialisták. pókerről Tomcat egyik barátja pókerklubot üzemeltet nem ment át a törvény végül pókerklubban lehetetlen megmondani mennyi pénz forog pókerről drogosokról pókerjátékosok a weboldalakon játékkülönbségek. illegális játékbarlangokról 01:58:57 a kormányzó német koalíció arra készül, hogy betiltja az országban a paintballt és annak lézeres változatát ahol lézer imitálja a valódi fegyvert. Gratula! Anno a szerepjátékot akarták betiltani. Balla Irma fia, meggyanúsították az anyja megölésével, ugyan nem ő volt de akkor is veszélyes. 02:02:+6 az afrikaiaknak a holdra kellene utazniuk és megvizsgálni mit csinálnak a fejlett nemzetek az űrben jelentette ki az ugandai elnök vasárnap. most jöttek csak le a fáról visszavágynak :) Négerek a Holdon: ÚÚÚÚÚállomást építenek? :) 900 dolláros bünti aki lerúgta Hitler fejlét a panoptikumban Szabó Mátéról leszavazták a szocik, mert kimondta hogy cigánybűnözés Egyéb tudnivalók: Kategória:Bombagyár Rádió